


Nct / WayV Imagines

by peacemangirl



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Scenarios, Short Stories, a lot of angst though, ad you can see idk how to tag this, btw its not ALL members and one reader, compilation of short stories, i rarely write smut but ill put warnings if needed, nct fanfiction, nct imagines, nct scenarios, one member at at time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacemangirl/pseuds/peacemangirl
Summary: this is a compilation of all my nct and wayv imagines from my tumblri take requests here: mireyth.tumblr.com-Cat
Relationships: NCT/Reader, WayV Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. With You-Jaehyun

The red dress felt soft on your skin, it was made of a stretchy material that made you feel comfortable even if it was a tight dress, it hugged your curves at the right places and you looked amazing.

But you didn’t feel amazing at all.

The dress was too tight and too short, you felt like you couldn’t move comfortably, and that everyone was staring at your body, the heels you were wearing did not help at all, you weren’t used to wearing those type of shoes and your feet were starting to burn, you wished you were in your sweats and favorite hoodie watching a movie in your living room, but you promised Jaehyun you would be here and you didn’t want to let him down.

So you tried your best at hiding how you really felt, wearing a big smile on your face as you greeted his friends.

It was taeyong’s birthday and all the nct members were there including wayv and superm, so to say you were nervous was a big understatement, you have met the other members before but it was at a dinner party in the dorms hosted by taeyong himself, you have never seen the guys in an environment like this one, where there was a lot of people you didn’t know and were most of them were either idols or actors.

Everyone looked amazing wearing their best suits and dresses and you couldn’t help but feel like you were the odd one out, even if jaehyun had reassured you that there were people who worked normal jobs as you did, the feeling of uneasiness wouldn’t leave you alone, you watched as girls stared at your boyfriend with hunger in their eyes and they looked at you with poison in them and jaehyun’s arm around your waist wasn’t helping at all.

You didn’t belong there, that wasn’t your scene and you have never been more aware of it.

You watched as jaehyun interacted with his friends, with his beautiful smile shining brighter than the stars in the sky, you watched as he laughed at something Lucas said and you felt your heart drop when a girl came up to him you watched as jaehyun smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

You sighed and took a sip of your drink, you were about to go to the bathroom when someone came to stand next to you, you smiled as ten greeted you “how are you doing?” he asked with his warm smile, you shrugged and looked around “I’m good” you sighed and he chuckled “this is not your scene is it?” he asked as he looked at what you were watching.

Out of all the members of Nct, Ten was the one you got along with the most, all of them were great people and made you laugh but in all the months you’ve been dating jaehyun ten became like a close friend to you, it was shocking really, you didn’t expect to become close friends with any of your boyfriend’s friend but ten was so easy going that you couldn’t help but feel extra comfortable around him.

You shrugged “no, not really but jaehyun wanted me to come so I am here” ten nodded “well that is really nice of you, I know you would rather be somewhere else” he said as he took a sip of his drink, his eyes moving from the scene in front of him to you, he saw as you grabbed your drink with both hands and saw how tense you look.

He frowned “hey y/n if you don’t want to be here you can leave you know” you shook your head “no, even if I wanted to I promised Jae I would come and it would be rude of me to leave in the middle of the party” “you shouldn’t have to sacrifice your comfort to please your boyfriend” he said and you were about to respond when jaehyun came up to you and placed his hand on your waist.

“Hey I was looking for you” he smiled at you “sorry I was just talking to ten” jaehyun turned to look at his friend and ten smiled back at him “I am going to get another drink, it was nice talking to you y/n” you smiled at him and he patted jaehyun’s back before leaving you two alone.

Jaehyun studied your face and frowned “Hey is everything ok?” you gave him your best smile and nodded “yeah I am good” his frown didn’t leave your face as he stared at you “y/n I know you, please tell me what’s up?” you sighed and pulled away “I know you wanted me to come here with you but, I don’t want to be here Jae, I want to go home” you finally told him and he sighed.

“Ok then let’s go” he said grabbing your hand but you stopped him “wait what?” you asked confused, he shrugged “you want to leave right? Then let’s leave” “are you angry?” you asked and he sighed “y/n I am not angry, really if you don’t want to be here then there isn’t a reason we should stay” “but it’s your best friend’s birthday, won’t he get mad?” you asked and he looked back to see taeyong chatting happily with Johnny “it’ll be ok he will understand” you sighed and looked down “I don’t want you to miss your best friend’s party just because I don’t want to be here” you said and he sighed, he grabbed your face making you look at him.

“y/n listen to me, Taeyong will understand, yes I wanted to come to this party, but I wanted to come with you but if you would rather be at home in your sweats then we should do it, I don’t want to be here knowing you feel uncomfortable and I definitely do not want to be here knowing you are at home alone, so come on, let’s say our goodbyes and go home ok?” he asked and you smiled and nodded at him, he smiled and kissed your forehead.

You walked besides jaehyun as the both of you said your goodbyes when you two reached taeyong he said something to him and taeyong simply smiled and nodded, he hugged jaehyun and you and thanked you for coming to his party you told him you were sorry but he dismissed you saying it was ok and that you would see each other in another opportunity.

When you have finally said your goodbyes to everyone you could reach you finally made your way outside to get a cab home, jaehyun’s hand never leaving yours.

You ended your night in your favorite sweats and one of jaehyun’s shirts, watching a Disney movie wrapped in the arms of your lover, you fell asleep with a smile in your face, there wasn’t another place you’d rather be.


	2. Heroin-Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* SMUT AND MENTIONS OF DRUGS AND ALCOHOL

The windows of the car were completely fogged, the red mustang had turned into a sauna contrasting with the cold temperature from outside, you were sweating and breathless, your muscles burned and you felt as if you were going to burst into flames, but Yuta’s lips on your neck combined with the pleasure he was giving you, made you look past all the discomfort.

You dont remember how you got into that situation, one moment you were dancing and drinking with your friends trying to forget the asshole of your ex and the next moment you were riding him on his car that was parked on a dark alley just beside the club you were supposed to be in. 

if your friends saw you or heard about what you were doing they would take away your phone and lock you up in your apartment, but at that moment you couldn’t bring yourself to care, you would have to keep it to yourself, even if you wanted to brag about the amazing sex you were having there was no way your friends were finding out about this.

You let out a loud moan when he hit your g spot just the way you loved, getting you closer to your orgasm, which wouldn’t take too long since you were already on the edge of the wave of pleasure he would cause in you.

To you Yuta was like a drug, he could make you feel like you were on top of the world for a good hour or two, but the moment he left you would feel like you wanted to get buried six feet underground, you couldn’t quit even if you wanted to because like every drug out there he created an addiction inside you, an addiction you couldn’t fight off, each time it was the same story, you would swear you would never see him again but ten minutes later you would find yourself dialing his number on your phone.

So there you were, getting your fix once again, “fuck baby I am so close” he grunted as he snapped his hips, his cock hitting all the right places, you whimpered as you heard his voice, you hated that he had such an effect with your body but there was no way you could control it.

Your hands tangled in his hair, bringing his face closer to yours, his lips were so close you could feel his heavy breaths hitting your open lips, his hands traveled down your sweaty back till they landed on your butt you moaned when he grabbed your cheeks with such strength you were sure there would be marks the next day, his hands made you bounce harder on his cock “come for me princess” he grunted as he relentlessly snapped his hips, his lips kissing and biting your neck, and that was all it took to send you over the edge, your body was shaking with pleasure as loud whimpers left your lips.

You were so lost in your pleasure you didnt hear his loud moans or his body shaking when he came into the condom, after he came down from his high he started to slowly kiss your neck making you shudder “baby…” he whispered into your jawline and that’s all it took to snap you back to reality, finally taking notice of your surroundings, you sighed and pushed him away, you opened the door and slowly got out hissing when his cock left your core, you fixed your dress and you put your panties back into place, you fixed your hair as much as you could to at least look somewhat presentable, you heard him get out and you turned around to face him, he handed your coat but before you could take it away from him he grabbed your arm to pull you closer to him.

“Come home with me” he said as he admired your face, you looked away from him and rolled your eyes when he started to kiss your jaw, with all the strength you had left you pushed him away “call one of your girls I have to go back to the party” you huffed and took your coat from his arm “baby you know you are the only one, no one could make me feel the way you do” you glared at him “then why did you cheat yuta?” he closed his mouth and looked away, you rolled your eyes and tried your best not to cry as you walked away from him one more time.


	3. Mach-Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you haven't seen yuta in over four years after he left without a word, you never thought you would meet him again at an illegal street race but the universe works in mysterious ways, this time you won't leave without answers

“Tell me again why are we wearing these ridiculous handkerchiefs” you said as you adjusted the bright red satin scarf that was wrapped around your hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, “because it’s tradition, one of the racers chose a girl and the girl has to wrap their scarf around their neck to give them luck for the race” your best friend soori said beside you, while she proudly smiled at you.

For some reason the two of you had been invited to the not so secretive street race that happened every month in the outskirts of Seoul, everyone in your college knew about them but no one knew where they were held at, the event was so secretive you actually had to be invited by one of the members to even watch the race and the invitation wasn’t face to face because no one knew who belong to the street racer’s gang, only those who had witnessed the races knew who they were and they weren’t allowed to tell anyone or they would be banned from ever going again.

To be invited you had to be given a written letter with the stamp of verification that no one could fake, the letter was small, only containing an address and some instructions that you had to follow, one of those being the obligation to bring a handkerchief of the color chosen by the racer who invited you to the event.

You and Soori had received yours two weeks prior to the race, and she was beyond excited, she couldn’t believe she had been invited to the very secret but also the very popular street race of Seoul, you, on the other hand, were nervous.

You didn’t like going to strange places not a lot of people have been and you had a lot of reasons to believe it wasn’t a safe place, street races were illegal after all so you could imagine the place being full of criminals and people you wouldn’t want to be neighbors with.

So when you first got your invite you almost broke it in half and threw it on the trash but your best friend stopped you, for some reason you couldn’t quite comprehend she was so excited to go, maybe it was because it was rumored that her long time crush Lee Taeyong was one of the races, or maybe it was because, unlike you, she had a thing for adrenaline and everything that was exciting and taboo, just like this race.

It took a lot of convincing from her part to get you to go with her, but you had agreed almost instantly on the fact that you were really protective of her and she had threatened to go alone if you didn’t agree.

Of course, the idea to try to dissuade her from going had crossed your mind but you knew it would be useless, she had started to prepare the outfits the moment you got your invitations, so trying to persuade her to not go to an event she had always wanted to witness would be like trying to persuade a fish to grow feet and get out of the water.

So there you were walking to what it looked like an abandoned warehouse wearing the stupid red scarf and the outfit she had begged you to wear.

You looked around the place, it looked like a very big and abandoned warehouse turned into a street racing stadium, the walls were filled with posters and there were tents of people selling stuff, there was also a big tent where people would go and place their bets on the racers.

You were surprised to see some familiar faces, people you shared classes with and others you had shared notes with, the place wasn’t at all what you had imagined and that left you more at ease, but it still didn’t take away the bad feeling that something bad might happen at any moment.

“This looks amazing” said soori looking around with stars on her eyes “it really is isn’t it?” asked someone behind you and you both turned around to see Jung jaehyun looking at you with a smile “jaehyun, what are you doing here?” you asked surprised, jaehyun was one of the guys you shared classes with, one of those being history of art, he always arrived ten minutes early and sat right in front of the class, you had barely spoken to him but you knew he was a good guy, he always dressed appropriately and smelled like so clean, you would have never imagined that you would encounter in a place like that, wearing a dark green sukajan with a black shirt underneath, he also had his hair pulled back and was proudly wearing a ring on his lip, to you he didn’t look like the perfect student who always got the best scores in class, he looked like he belonged in a gang, he looked like his evil twin, a bad boy that partied every weekend and slept with tons of girls.

“I’m here to support my boys like every month” he said with his bright smile “so you don’t race?” soori asked him, he shook his head “Nah cars aren’t my thing I just come here to support Taeyong and Yuta” your heart dropped at the mention of his name, soori looked at you weary “so Taeyong and Yuta race…” “yeah, they are the best ones out there, even though they are supposed to be rivals they had made some kind of deal where if one of them wins it would also count for the other, they would never do anything to mess with their friendship” he said shrugging.

You looked up at him “who are the other racers?” “guys from out of town, there are even some Americans and Chinese, they are all good you know, you need to be good to be here but no one has been able to beat yuta or taeyong” jaehyun told you with a proud smile “Jae do you know who invited us here?” you asked him curiously, you were already suspecting of who might be but you needed the confirmation, he opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by someone calling his name “Yo Jaehyun what it’s taking you so long man” soori looked at you, you could recognize that voice from miles away.

You turned around to see both Taeyong and Yuta walking towards you, your heart skipped a beat when you saw Yuta, like jaehyun he was wearing a sukajan but his was bright red, he was also wearing a white shirt underneath and some black ripped skinny jeans with some boots, his hair was white and had undercuts on the sides, a totally different look from the silly boy with the brightest smile you had grown to love.

He stopped dead on his tracks when he spotted you, he took a few seconds to check you out and walked towards you “you came” he said with his signature smile that made your heart beat a little bit faster “so I guess you were the one who invited me” you said and he looked up to see the red scarf wrapped around your hair, he moved to touch it but you backed away “why did you invite me yuta?” you asked him crossing your arms, yuta frowned “I wanted you to see me race” you sighed and looked away to see Taeyong flirting with a very happy soori, you then looked back at yuta who was staring at your left hand were a bright silver bracelet was placed and you sucked in a breath “you didn’t take it off” he whispered and delicately grabbed your hand and for some reason you let him, you watched as he traced his fingers on the Japanese characters that were embodied on the bracelet and you felt your heart break a little, “I made a promise and unlike some people i know how to keep them” you said a little too harsh for your liking, you saw hurt flash through his eyes, he was about to say something when a loud music was played over the speakers that were placed on the ceilings.

Yuta looked at taeyong who was calling his name and then he turned to look at you “I promise I’ll explain everything after the race but now I need your scarf” he said pointing to your head, you doubted for a second but then sighed and pulled the handkerchief off and let your hair fall, yuta looked at you in awe for a minute before he extended his left wrist, where you could see an identical bracelet to the one you were wearing, you frowned and he sighed “you have to tie it for good luck” you nodded and wrapped the scarf around his slim wrist, but before you could retract your hand he grabbed it and looked at your eyes “please stay I promise I’ll explain everything I just need you to watch the race” you looked at him and nodded, he smiled and turned around to run after taeyong who kept calling his name.

You are left standing in a trance while you rubbed your wrist, you never imagined you would meet him again in this kind of scenario, but then again you haven’t talked to him in over four years so there might have been a lot of things that you didn’t know about Yuta.

You were pulled away from your thoughts when soori grabbed your hand, her hair also down and her blue scarf was nowhere to be found, you figured it would be in Taeyong’s wrist, “come on the race is about to start let’s go” she said pulling your arm and you followed after her.

You spent the whole race on the edge of your seat, your eyes never leaving Yuta’s car, your heart skipped a beat each time he bumped with other cars, soori’s hand never left yours and she had repeatedly assured you that Yuta would be ok and that he was a great racer and that nothing had happened to him before, but how could she know that if that was her first time watching one of the races?

You leaped out of your seat when Yuta’s car ran through the finish line, relief washed all over you and soori hugged you “see I told you he would be fine” she told you and you watched as yuta hot out of his car with a huge smile, taeyong ran to hug him and then he turned to search for you in the crowd when he finally spotted you he smiled and raised the hand that had your scarf.

You got out of your seats and walked rather fast to where he was talking to his friends and other racers, soori went straight to taeyong who looked at her with a big smile, yuta turned to face you with his dazzling smile that still managed to make your heartbeat a little faster, “you stayed” he said and you nodded “you asked me to stay so I did” you said crossing your arms and yuta frowned “we need to talk” he said and you nodded “yeah we do” you sighed, he looked back at his friends and then at you, he extended his hand so you could hold it “come on let’s go somewhere more private” you hesitated but then you saw soori giving you thumbs up, “let’s go” you said walking away ignoring his hand, he caught up with you and placed his hand behind your back, you almost shook it away but it felt nice to have him close.

He walked to his car and you stopped to look at him, he sighed “don’t worry I won’t go fast I promise” you sighed and you got into the co-pilot side after he opened the door for you.

The ride was very awkward, you were tense the whole time and yuta kept stealing glances at you, it felt like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words to do it, you wanted to talk to, you wanted to ask him so many questions like why did he leave without saying a word, why did he make you believe that the two of you could finally be together and then disappear without saying goodbye. It took you a really long time to get over him, it took you a lot to stop crying over your best friend turned lover and after four years had passed you didn’t know how to act around him, you couldn’t talk to him the way you used to, you couldn’t joke around or sing along to your favorite songs on the radio of his car, too much had happened and you didn’t know how you would recover from that.

When the car had finally stopped you looked out to see the park you used to go with yuta every time you needed to talk to him, you sighed and opened the door of the car when he did, he rounded the car so he would be in front of you “let’s get something to eat, I’m starving” he said and you nodded walking ahead of him to the convenience store that was at the back of the park, you got in and followed as he picked some of his and your favorite snacks with two cans of coke, one without sugar for you and a grape-flavored one for him, it seemed like he remembered all the things you liked and that hurt you a little. After paying for your stuff you got out and sat down at one of the tables, he handed your coke and started to go through the things he bought.

“I really missed this chips” he said as he opened the shrimp flavored chips, you rolled your eyes and sighed “yuta you brought me here to talk” you told him annoyed and he looked up at you “I know but i thought we could eat first” “i am not hungry” you lied and he sighed, he left the bag beside him and put his arms on the table in a serious manner.

“First of all I want to say that I am sorry, I never wanted to leave the way I did” he said “then why did you?” you asked and he looked up and bit his lip, he rubbed his face and then looked back at you “I’m going to explain everything but I need you to not interrupt me while i talk ok?” you frowned but then nodded.

“Ok, you know how my mom has always been sick, ever since I was a child, that is why we came to Seoul so my father could find a better job to gain more money to pay for my mom’s treatment, you know how I came here with him because my mom was unable to take care of me, so I came to live with my aunt” “I already know all of this yuta I just need to know why did you leave without a word” you interrupted him and he sighed.

“Fine, I left because my mom got worse, we got a call from her sister telling us that she didn’t have much time so we had to fly there as soon as possible so we did, and I couldn’t tell you anything because I thought she would get better and then I’ll be back the next week but that didn’t happen, she ended up passing away and my dad decided to stay in Japan with my mom’s family, so we moved to Tokyo” he trailed off and you rolled your eyes “you are still not answering my question,” you said annoyed “I’m sorry about your mom Yuta I really am and you know that because I have been by your side through everything, my parents even sent out flowers when she passed, but I still need to know why you didn’t say goodbye, after everything that we went through ever after that night…” you couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I didn’t say goodbye because I couldn’t y/n I don’t know how to explain it, I just couldn’t bring myself to look at your face and say goodbye it was too painful and after everything that had happened I didn’t want you to think I was running away because I was scared which I wasn’t” he explained, and you felt tears welling up in your eyes, you sighed and stood up, “you said that you didn’t want me to think you were afraid but that is exactly what you caused, not only that but you made me feel rejected, you made me feel like that night was a mistake that I made a mistake and I…” you couldn’t finish talking, thinking about everything that happened was too painful, Yuta quickly stood up and went to hug you.

It felt really nice to be back in his arms, he felt like home, like all your childhood memories, where you would race together to see how would get to school faster or when you would dance in his grandmother’s living room, yuta was more than your best friend or your first love, he was your soul mate, and even though it hurt you a lot when he left, having him there hugging you felt like nothing else mattered in the world.

After a while, he let go to grab your face you looked up at him to see that he had also had tears running down his cheeks “listen to me, that night was everything to me, everything, no one in the world kissed me like you did no one ever made me feel the way you did, all those girls before they were nothing but an adventure of one night but you, you were everything that I needed, you are everything that I need and I will forever curse myself for hurting you the way that I did and I would do anything in my power for you to forgive me whatever you want you can have it, I just need you back in my life” he said and you couldn’t help but kiss him, it took him by surprise but reacted quickly, cradling your face and bringing you closer to him.

The kiss just lasted a few seconds, but you felt how your body burst in fireworks, you had missed how his lips felt against yours “you really hurt me Yuta” you said after taking a breath, he sighed “I know baby I know and I am so sorry please give me a chance to make it up to you” you closed your eyes and breathed slowly.

“Fine one chance” you said and before you could say something else he smiled and picked you up from the ground when he finally let you down he started to kiss all your face making you giggle “yuta stop” he stopped and pulled away to see you, his smile bigger than before “I knew inviting you to the race was a good idea” you looked at him.

“You know you could have just called me, right?” you said and he shrugged, “I thought that if I did you would reject me, and I heard Taeyong say he was going to invite soori and I knew soori was your best friend and jaehyun said that if soori went then there won’t be a chance you wouldn’t be there so I did what I had to do” he smiled and you shook your head “I forgot how smart you were” you said and he wrapped his arms around your waist “there are so many things I want to tell you” you nodded “yeah me too, but now we have all the time we want right?” he smiled at you and kiss your forehead “of course we do”


	4. Gossip-Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best friend mark wants to hear all about your friend's love life but he also wants to do something else, he just needs some courage

“wait, so san knew that hongjoong had feelings for his girlfriends the whole time?” mark asked amused as he picked another cupcake, you nodded “yup” you said after finishing your third cupcake.

it was Friday night and you and mark were hanging out in your apartment, you had asked him to come over after you cooked 20 cupcakes out of boredom, he was coming out of practice when you called him and he didn’t take too long to appear in your apartment, he loved your cupcakes.

so there you were, in your living room eating cupcakes while you gossiped about your cousin’s love life “that’s wild i don’t know how i would feel if one of the guys had feelings for my girl” Mark said and then licked the frosting of his cupcake, you shrugged “san wasn’t that in love with saerom so it really didn’t bother him that much” 

you have heard the story of san, saerom, and hongjoong a while ago after san, your cousin who also happened to be an idol, decided to spend some time with his favorite cousin (his words not yours) and at first you couldn’t believe what he told you cause it all seemed taken out of a badly written fanfiction but after serim, his current girlfriend confirmed the facts you felt the need to tell someone who you knew wouldn’t go around telling it to people who could use this story to create a scandal for ateez, so mark your best friend was the perfect candidate.

“have you ever dated anyone?” you asked and mark looked up at you with wide eyes “no…i never got the chance” he said looking away and you smirked when you notice the faint blush on his cheeks “mark do you have a crush?” you asked teasingly and he scoffed “no, why would you think that?” you smiled and got closer to him and pinched his cheeks “ooh mark has a cruuush” you sang and he slapped your hand away.

“stop it how old are you? 13?” he asked as he sat as far away from you as possible “come on mark i am your best friend, please tell me who is the mystery girl? or boy…you know i dont judge” mark rolled his eyes and left his half-eaten cupcake on the plate “i can’t tell you” you frowned “why can’t you tell me? oh my god is it an idol?” you saw him pause for a second and then he looked back at you “yeah something like that” you sat back “who is it? you know i wouldn’t tell anyone” he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “i really don’t feel comfortable telling you, not yet” you thought for a moment and sighed.

“fine if you dont want to tell me then that’s fine but i just want you to know that I as your best friend would never judge you or the person you have a crush on so tell me when you’re ready” he smiled at you “yeah thanks” you got off the couch and dusted your pants “i have to go to the bathroom” you said before walking away and mark sighed in relief, his phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up to see a message from johnny.

Have you told her yet?


	5. Unavailable-Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong did something he promised himself he would never do, he made you cry and now he wants to make things right even when you are thousands of miles away, but will you let him apologize for what he did?

The number you are trying to reach is unavailable please leave a message or call later…

Taeyong sighed and dropped his arm to his side, he closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes frustrated, this was the fifth time he called you and he was starting to give up, maybe he should, maybe he should listen to jaehyun and give up after all you had asked him to not call you.

But he missed you, he missed you like crazy, he was 6863 miles away from you laying in a hotel bed that felt a little too cold and a little too uncomfortable, the numbers in the clock in his nightstand taunting him, he should be sleeping like the other members, but every time he closed his eyes he saw you, he saw your face, tears running down your cheeks dried lips telling him to never come back.

He couldn’t believe he had messed up that bad, he swore he would never hurt you, that he would rather die than hurt you, well now he really felt like dying.

His heart felt heavy on his chest. His throat was burning and his eyes felt heavy, he really should sleep.

He picked up his phone again and like he was in autopilot he selected your contact and put the device on his ear, he closed his eyes as he listened to the marking tone, he waited while his heart laid heavy on his chest, he waited for the monotone voice to tell him you weren’t available, but instead, he heard a voice, it wasn’t yours.

“If you are taeyong please stop calling her she doesn’t want to speak to you” your friend told him “can I please talk to her?” taeyong asked after a few silent seconds “didn’t you hear what I just told you? She doesn’t want to talk to you” taeyong gritted his teeth and sighed “well I don’t believe that please tell her I want to talk to her” he repeated and waited.

“Look man you really hurt her you know? Maybe if you would have called her a few days ago she would have answered but now she doesn’t want anything to do with you just move on ok?” her friend said before hanging up.

Taeyong threw his phone as far away as he could and rubbed his face, he wasn’t done fighting for you, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to get you back, he would do anything to let you know how much he loved you, no matter what.


	6. Room 1820-XiaoJun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> you are xiaojun are not supposed to happen, it's forbidden, you could lose your job and all you have ever dreamt of but you can't avoid the chemistry between the both of you.

You paced around the hotel room anxiously as you waited for the knock on the door, your high heels clicking against the wooden floor, your hands kept fixing your black dress even when there wasn’t anything to fix, to say you were nervous would be an understatement.

It has been six months since you met Xiaojun, you had gotten an internship at SM entertainment as a stylist, ever since you were little you had fallen in love with fashion, your aunt was an important fashion designer in Thailand and she has made her mission to teach you everything she knew and with her tutoring, you had managed to get a scholarship at SNU, where you spent your college years studying and going to fashion shows, and after years of studying you graduated with honors, all your hard work seemed to pay off as you somehow managed to get an internship at one of the biggest entertainment industries in South Korea. You really didn’t know how you have done it, you didn’t think you were that special but everyone around you disagreed, you got a lot of praise not only for your style but for your amazing ideas, the praises seemed to reach the CEO himself as he had promoted you to be the assistant of Nct’s personal stylist.

And that is how you met Xiaojun, for the first year in the position you only managed to meet the members of nct 127 and nct dream, you even got to travel to the US for the first time with the staff that accompanied the Nct 127 members around their American tour, it was a dream come true but then the guys had to go back to South Korean for a well-deserved rest and you and the stylist found yourselves flying out to China to work with the guys from WayV.

At first, everything was professional, of course, you had noticed how handsome all the members were, even a blind person could tell, but as an intern, a relationship with any member of any group of SM was strictly forbidden so even if you were incredibly attracted to them you force yourself to see them as only the guys you were styling, but with spending so much time with them it was almost impossible to not form a friendship with the guys.

And Xiaojun was the one you connected with the most, after a while you started to feel really comfortable around him to the point you started to share jokes and personal information.

And for a while, you saw him as just a friend but then you had to stay behind the scenes and watch the guys perform or pose for photoshoots and somehow you found yourself staring at him, the first times you tried to empty your mind of any indecent thoughts but as time went by you couldn’t shake them away, the connection between the two started to grow and suddenly everyone could see there was really good chemistry between you and Xiaojun, Jinnie, their personal stylist even had to pull you away to remind you that even if you two liked each other nothing could happen cause not only you could lose your job but also the opportunity to work as a stylist, you had to reassure her that nothing would happen and that you were strong enough to work beside him and not let your personal feelings affect your job.

But after a very long day, you decided to buy a bottle of wine and spend your night in your apartment in the center of Beijing while watching a movie, but after a lot of drinking and spending a good hour on Instagram your fingers started to type on their own and without thinking you had invited xiaojun to come over and after some more drinking and talking the two of you were naked in your bed.

You told yourself it was a mistake, that it wouldn’t happen again and that it shouldn’t have happened in the first time, so after xiaojun had left your place the next morning, you had tried to keep yourself busy and not think about the amazing night the two of you had shared, you had even asked a week off to be with yourself and tried to convince yourself that you weren’t falling for him, but a week wasn’t enough and after your small break you returned to work with all the confidence you needed and fully convinced that what happened with xiaojun was just a slip-up and nothing else, but when you saw him standing there in the changing room looking at you you realized that getting over him would be harder than what you thought.

suddenly that small slip up turned into a regular thing and after spending some nights in his arms feeling his lips on your skin and listening to his sweet words whispered in your ear as he took you, again and again, you found yourself doing something that you promised yourself would never happen something that could bring all your dreams up in flames, you were falling in love with xiaojun.

So there you were in the hotel room you had paid for wearing your favorite black dress waiting for him to come over.

After a while of walking around the room with your heels, you decided to sit down in the bed to relieve your feet but as soon as you sat down you heard the subtle knocks on your door, your heart lurched in your chest and you shot up, walking as fast as you could to open the door, and when you did you suck in a breath at the sight, there he was standing in all his glory wearing black pants a white shirt and his favorite leather jacket, his hair was messy and he looked like he had run all the way to the hotel, it didn’t bother you because it only made him look hotter.

You didn’t have a second to gather your thoughts to say something before he was closing the door behind him and grabbing your neck with his two hands so he could kiss you, you sighed in his mouth and kissed him back while you placed your hands behind his neck his sliding down your body to the back of your thighs, he slowly bent down without breaking the kiss so he could grab your thighs and pull you up, and you wrapped your legs around his hips while he slightly pushed you against the door, you moaned when he broke the kiss to kiss you down your neck, your hands grabbed the hair on the back of his head, he let out a low groan that made a rush of warmth go over your body “fuck I really missed you” he whispered on your neck and you shuddered.

“I missed you too so much” you gasped, xiaojun pulled away to look at your face, your foreheads touching, he closed his eyes and sighed “I missed you so much you dont even know it, I couldn’t take my mind away from you, from your face, your skin and your lips but especially the way you feel around me, oh baby it feels like pure heaven” you blushed slightly at his words and he smirked, he kissed your cheek and went down your jawline “did you miss me to my princess? Did you miss my body? The way I feel inside you?” he asked while leaving open-mouthed kisses along your neck and you gasped when he found your sweet spot.

“Oh god yes I did jun I really did please fuck me I need you so bad” you said sounding a little more desperate than what you intended, he chuckled and took his face away from your neck so he could look at you you waited for him to say something but instead he moved the two of you away from the wall and onto the bed where he dropped with all the care before hovering over you, he kissed you again but before you could respond he pulled away making you whine “you look so beautiful baby so so beautiful, is this all for me?” he asked as he ran his hand down your covered body, you gulped and nodded “yes all for you junnie” he smirked “good” he kissed you again while his hands traveled down your dress, you sat up so he could pull the dress out of you, all while not breaking the kiss, once the dress was dicharged xiaojun stepped away to stare down at you, you were only wearing your black lingerie set and heels, and with your hair a little messed up you never looked hotter in his eyes.

He groaned at the sight and kissed you again, this time a little harder and a little more passionate, you grabbed his jacket and pulled it away, both of your hands going to unbutton his shirt when you finally had him shirtless you gasped and got on your knees just so you could kiss his neck and down his well-built chest, he sighed when you reached his happy trail, you put your fingers on the waistband of his jeans but he stopped before you could unbutton them “let me do this, lay down for me beautiful” he whispered and you smiled at him as you laid down in the bed, your eyes never leaving his.

“You are so fucking beautiful you’re going to be the death of me” you giggled at his words and but your lip when he took off his pants followed by his boxers “it’s going to be a good death” you said and he chuckled as he hovered above you, his hand grabbing your thigh so you could put it around his waist “it’ll be a great death” he started to kiss your neck as his right hand traveled down your body and inside your panties, you gasped when you felt his cold fingers slowly touching your clit “fuck baby you are so wet and we haven’t even started” he groaned on your neck, you whined as he started to massage you slowly “junnie please I need you now” you gasped and grabbed his arms, he kissed your neck again “sh baby be patient I’ll give you everything that you want” he kissed down your neck to your exposed chest and his hand left your core so he could unclasp your bra, you gasped when you felt the cool air on your nipples and then moaned when xiaojun started to kiss and massage your breasts, ke kissed and bite wherever he could, he made sure to leave some big hickies, he could be really possesive when he wanted to, like that time he was rude to one of the photographer just cause he thought he was flirting with you, kun had to scold him and tell him to apologise which he did reluctantly, you smiled at the memory but were pulled out of your thoughts when he sat on his knees and ripped your panties away from you breaking them in the process, you gasped and looked at them laying on the floor “jun i really liked those” you whined and he smirked “don’t worry baby i’l buy you new ones” he said before hovering over you again, he kissed your chin and your cheek before he looked at you “ready?” he asked and you nodded he grabbed your leg so you could wrap it around his hips before he slowly entered you.

You gasped at the feeling of him slowly entering you, with his busy schedule it has been a really long time since you were together but he still felt just like last time, you shivered when you felt him gaze your clit, he grunted when he finally hit his limit “fuck I missed this” he groaned and kissed you again before pulling away and slowly entering you again.

The once cool room started to warm up as time went by, it started to be filled by the noises you were making, your slow whimpers and his deep grunts, your bodies connected skin to skin, it all felt so overwhelming, it felt so good and you didn’t know how much you had missed this until you finally had it, xiaojun on top of you grunting and making you feel like a goddess, it was then when you remembered why you had asked him to meet you and you cursed yourself for not having more self-control.

You moaned when you felt one of his hands go to your clit so he could rub it and bring you to your orgasm faster, you kissed his neck as he grunted and went faster, you closed your eyes at the feeling, your body exploding into millions of fireworks and your orgasm hitting you like a tidal wave “junnie oh my god” you moaned against his ear and he brought one hand to your throat, not really chocking you but putting the slightest of pressure just so you could feel it making you contract around him “fuck princess I am so close” he grunted and kept going sending you to overstimulation, tears started to run down your cheeks at the feeling and xiaojun dropped his face to your neck as he felt his orgasm hit him, you were so overwhelmed by the feeling that you didn’t hear him cursing and calling your name like a mantra.

He sighed when he was finally done and he pulled away from you, you gasped as the feeling, he turned to his side and pulled you against his body before he grabbed the covers so he could cover the both of you so you could cuddle comfortably, you sighed when you felt him wrapping you around his arms and nuzzle his head on your neck.

“That was amazing” he sighed and you smiled before turning around in his arms just to look at him, you lifted your hand so you could caress his face, he closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling, you bit your lip and sighed “jun we need to talk” you said slowly and he opened his eyes to look at you “talk about what?” you bit your lip and frowned “I am going back to Seoul on Monday” he looked at you for a few minutes and turned around so he could sit up, you sighed again and followed his motions, he rubbed his hair and sighed “why?” you looked at him and then looked down “we have to stop doing this it’s too risky” you whispered, almost afraid of how he was going to react.

“Jun you know this is too dangerous and that we shouldn’t be doing this, I just think is better if we stay away from each other for a while, you have to focus on your career and I have to focus on mine” you continued when he didn’t say anything, he turned to look at the window on his right, the sight of the city during the night was beautiful but you had more important things to focus on.

“I’m in love with you y/n” he croaked after a while you looked up surprised to see him looking at you with some tears going down his cheeks slowly, you felt your heartbreak inside you “jun I…” he interrupted you by hugging you close to him, you sighed and hugged him back, and you stayed like that for a while, you wished you could stay like that forever but you knew that you couldn’t and it hurt as if nothing has ever hurt you before, he pulled away and he softly placed his forehead on yours, with his eyes closed, he sighed and pecked your lips “you should go back to Seoul, you should go and make all your dreams come true but before that happens can we just cuddle and sleep together one last time?” he asked and you nodded before kissing him.

You laid down in the bad and he wrapped his arms around you one more time before pulling you closer to him, you smiled when you felt him kiss your neck, after a few minutes of silence of you two just laying there you kissed his hand and sighed “I’m in love with you too Xiao de Jun” you whispered but he didn’t answer he just held you through the night.

The next morning you woke up alone in the hotel room with a note laying in the pillow beside you.

Thank you for everything you have done for me Thank you for loving me and for making me feel like I deserve to be loved I wish our time would’ve been longer but maybe we will meet in another world And I won’t have to let you go this easily. I hope all your dreams come true and that we will meet again sometime. Until then goodbye my princess.

Love

-XJ


	7. Speak Now Doyoung

It was a perfect night, the sky didn’t have any clouds and the stars were shining bright, the summer breeze blew softly giving a relief from the hot day in seoul, Every guest had a glass in hand and a smile on their faces as they enjoyed the evening the company had planets for all their employees, everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone except one.

“I hate him” Doyoung said as he stared at the man with you in his arms, he watched as said man whispered something in your ear making you laugh softly, Doyoung thought he should be the one to make you laugh like that. “What’s wrong with eunwoo? I think he is cool” Jungwoo said beside him before drinking what was left in his glass, Johnny, who was standing in front of them scoffed “there is nothing wrong with him, Doyoung is just jealous” Doyoung turned to look at Johnny with a frown “I’m not jealous I just think the dude is a douchebag” he said before he grabbed the wine bottle to serve himself some more wine ignoring the poor barman who tried to help him, after drinking the wine he turned once again to look at the dance floor where he saw you slow dancing with eunwoo, his heart dropped at the sight of you leaning your head on his shoulder,”are you sure about that?” Johnny asked.

You and Doyoung had been friends for a really long time, no one could pinpoint the exact moment the two of you became so close, but you didn’t care, you both met when you were trainees when you guys first joined SM Entertainment, you used to practice your vocals together often meeting up to make some covers and somewhere along the line you became really close, forming a relationship of pure trust and companionship, but your friendship took a turn when you ended up sleeping together after a night of karaoke and too much alcohol, after that incident you decided that you would ignore each other and pretend nothing ever happened, but that didn’t last very long, you two ended up sleeping with each other again at Taeyong’s birthday party weeks after your first time, you tried your best at pretending it never happened but Doyoung wasn’t going to let you push it aside, so after a long talk you got to the conclusion that it would be the best for you to form a friends with benefits relationship, he argued that you two were great friends already and that you had a lot of chemistry and somehow he convinced you it was a good idea when you knew from the bottom of your heart that these type of things never ended up with a happy ending, especially since you already had feelings for your best friend, but Doyoung had already told you that he didn’t want a serious relationship, so if this agreement was the only way you could be with him, you really couldn’t say no, and a part of you, a very naive and hopeful part of you thought that maybe that way you could make him fall in love with you. 

Months passed and everything was going great, Doyoung and you were still great friends with the difference of the physical connection, he started to be more touchy with you, you would often find his hand finding its place on your thigh, or on your waist, you would also find him staring at you with his eyes holding something you couldn’t quite name yet. 

Everything was going fine, you managed to keep your feelings in check and no one suspected a thing. 

That was until one day you heard Taeyong talking to Yuta about how Doyoung was a chicken that didn’t have the balls to confess to you, you let out a gasp loud enough for the boys to hear you, and when they saw you standing there, there was nothing they could do to hide what they were talking about, you couldn’t believe it at frist but Yuta said you had to be dumb to not notice the way he looked at you, you just shook your head and walked away, you tried to forget everything you heard, you kept telling yourself that it was not true, that Doyoung could not feel the same way you felt about him, but hope grew in your chest, you needed to know so after a sleepless night you decided to talk to him, and with all the confidence you had you managed to walk up to him in the practice room when the two of you were alone and you told him everything about how you have been feeling the last years of your friendship, he was shocked you waited for his response but what he said it was not what you were hoping for.

You were heartbroken, the thing is that, it’s not that Doyoung wasn’t in love with you, all his friends could tell you that he was head over heels in love with you, the problem was that he had a really hard time coming to terms with his feelings and he knew he couldn’t give you the relationship that you craved, so he let you go, even if it killed him inside, he just couldn’t be the boyfriend you were hoping for.

So there he was, at an event gala he was forced to go, watching you dance in a beautiful blue dress in the arms of a man that wasn’t him, and all because he couldn’t let himself feel what he felt.

Doyoung watched as you whispered something to eunwoo and walked away, and before any of his friends could stop him he started to follow you, he sent a dirty look to eunwoo when he was close to him the poor guy looking at him confused, his friends rolled their eyes as they watched him from the bar.

He was about to reach you when you went into the bathrooms so he decided to wait patiently, walking in circles in front of the door, he stopped and looked up to see everyone smiling and having fun while they danced to whichever song was playing on the speakers, doyoung was to jealous too angry to care about them but he still pictured you dancing with him, smiling and having fun with the others, he has been very stupid and he knew it, why would he think that you would break his heart when you were the sweetest person he knew? Why did he believe that things wouldn’t work out between the two when you were great friends that trusted each other with everything? 

He sighed and rubbed his neck, doyoung started to walk back to his friends when suddenly someone bumped into him, he turned around to see you looking at him startled with open arms “doyoung, what are you doing here?” you asked with wide eyes “I have to be here…this is an SM party” he said raising a brow and you dropped your arms beside you “I meant here outside the ladie’s bathroom” doyoung looked down “oh uhm I don’t know I should leave” he stuttered out before turning around and walking away, but before he could you grabbed his hand.

“Doyoung please what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird all night, i tried to talk to you but you’re ignoring me” you said holding onto his wrist with both hands, doyoung sighed and turned around, he drew in a sharp breath when he saw you looking at him, he didn’t think you could look any more beautiful but there you were, looking like an angel, he closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking back at you “I hate seeing you with him, I know that I hurt you but I didn’t think you would move on so fast” you looked at him shocked and let go of his arm “move on…we were never together doyoung” “I know but” “but what? You don’t want to be with me but you don’t want me to be with anyone else? I am not your girlfriend doyoung you make it very clear” Doyoung sighed and shook his head “I just miss you a lot” you crossed your arms “then why didn’t you answer when I called or texted? I told you we could still be friends…” “I don’t want to be your fucking friend” he said raising his voice making you take a step back.

“You told me you didn’t want me, why did you suddenly change your mind?” you whispered, he looked at you and sighed “I don’t know” you swallowed the lump that was building in your throat “do you love me?” doyoung took in a sharp breath, you were asking him to be honest with you and with his feelings, he knew it, this was the chance to getting you back to his side, this was his chance to getting everything he wanted from you, but the fear was still there, even if he tried to rationalize it he was still terrified and he knew he wouldn’t be what you wanted, that he couldn’t give you the relationship you desired, he had to let you go.

He took a deep breath before answering “no, i don’t i’m sorry” he lied, he watched you look up at him with teary eyes, he watched you sigh and clench your jaw “then we are done here” you said, your voice wavering, a clear sing you were about to start crying, he wanted to take it back but he just stood there as you walked away from him and the party, leaving doyoung feeling like he just made the biggest mistake of his life


End file.
